


Year and a Day

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Handfasting, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Vignettes, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: A year and a day to decide forever...





	Year and a Day

* * *

* * *

It was a Saturday. The halls of the Academy were enjoying the all too rare calm that came when the girls of the coven headed out for one of their post examination week debauches. Cordelia smiled and stretched lazily in the ray of sunshine that made a trail down the hall towards the greenhouse. Ducking her head slightly to avoid an aggressive vine, she entered the shadowy portion of the greenhouse where she had spent years learning all that she could of plants from the books of her predecessors. 

It always awed her to know she had learned almost as much from a self taught swamp witch. Misty Day was leaning on a counter, her wildly curling blonde hair almost touching the page she was poring over. Her fingers hovered over a small and despairing plant. “Plant crescere te affliguntur damnati,” Misty looked over and laughed as a tiny tendril curled away from the plant.

Cordelia Goode fell in love all over again. She took out her phone and texted Zoe before moving closer. “Somehow I don’t think that the book uses that specific wording,” she observed with a smile.

Misty looked up, smiling happily. She came around the corner of the countertop and hugged Cordelia tightly. “The book said put your will in words. I willed the damned plant to grow and there it goes,” she said laughing. “How did you sleep?”

“Next time we do a midterm thing? Remind me to rotate more staff into the firewatch crew. Staying up all night waiting for some over eager student to put too much oomph into a candle spell is exhausting enough the first overnight.” Cordelia smiled and ran her fingertips down Misty’s cheek. “You’ve been down here all day?”

Misty shrugged. “Still not used to city noises. I don’t sleep so good without my night birds and cicadas.”

Hearing the door to the greenhouse open, Delia kissed Misty’s forehead. “I need to talk to you about something important and Zoe is here to help out.”

Misty looked amused as the uncomfortable looking council member wandered in and waved. “Hey.”

“Misty Day,” Delia started. “I have been under your spell since the first time we touched. I really don’t know how I would have survived if Nan hadn’t brought you back to me.” She brought Misty’s hands to her lips and kissed them. “I love you and want to bind our lives in the oldest traditions of the coven.”

Misty’s eyes filled. “Cordelia,” she whispered. She leaned in and kissed her love, the Supreme, her Cordelia. “Yes.”

Cordelia looked to Zoe. “Do you have them?”

Zoe pulled out a box. Inside were three rings, two with a hand on it and one with a heart. She grinned. “I screwed up. Best man is supposed to misplace these.”

Cordelia chuckled. “I’m glad you didn’t lose them. I’d hate to have to break in a new friend.” She plucked the heart ring from the box. “This is a gimmel ring. You and I will each wear one and Zoe as our witness and the officiator for the big handfasting ceremony before the coven will wear one. A year and a day from now at the handfasting, you will wear all three, the hands wrapped around the heart.”

“A year and a day?” Misty asked puzzled.

“It’s like an engagement, a kind of pre marriage marriage. If it becomes obvious you two are liable to kill one another during that period? No harm or foul to dissolve. After the handfasting, its permanent binding. They used to do it in the medieval period.” Zoe chuckled. 

Misty looked at Zoe for a long moment before plucking a ring out for Cordelia. She smiled as she slid the ring on her lover’s finger. “And the handfasting?”

“Lots of drinking and dancing, wild sex in bathrooms, bound hands and I get to officiate.” Zoe responded with a grin.

“So basically Friday night in Madison’s room?” Misty asked with a chuckle as she pulled out Zoe’s ring and offered it.

Zoe was redder than the flower on Misty’s now blossoming plant. “Don’t start Misty. I have a year and a day to make your life hell before you officially become Mrs. Supreme.” She grinned. “Academy is empty except for the celebratory meal in the dining room. I am off to make sure our girls don’t wear out Bourbon Street.” She gave a salute and headed out.

Cordelia took Misty’s ringed hand and kissed it. “Ready for a nice meal?”

“Lead on.”

* * *

“Are you out of your fuckin’ mind Delia?” Misty shouted. She was very hippyish but still had a hell of a temper. “Ain’t no way that you should be kissin’ up to them hoochie coochies in Sin City just to get a little air time!” She took Cordelia’s carry on and dumped it on the bed. “You’re mine lady and I ain’t about….”

“To have a heart attack over some air kisses,” Cordelia countered calmly.

“You quit that. Fuckin’ calm and shit all the time. They fuckin’ eyeball your ass one more time and I will Ice cream scoop those fuckers right outta their heads.”

“Melon baller,” Delia supplied as she refolded her underwear. She loved Misty’s passion even when it came out in loud volumes over silly things. 

“What?”

Delia reached for a nice wrinkle free blouse to fold. “Ice cream scoop won’t fit. You need a melon baller for eyes.”

Misty stopped and stared at her lover. Cordelia took advantage of her lull. “I don’t want them Misty. I don’t give a crap about their air kiss, ass watching crap. What I care about is the future of this coven and my marriage. If you need me not to go….”

Misty shook her head. “No. I just hate it is all. You’re mine.”

Delia held up her ring finger. “I am and I don’t let them forget it for a minute.”

“Not fair. You don’t fight fair all calm and shit. How’s a girl to get proper exercise if the plates don’t fly?” Misty smiled. “How much time we got left?”

“Nine months. We just need to figure out a way to fight where we can get some exercise without scaring our witness,” she said with a smile.

Misty tossed the wrinkle free shirt to the bed and pushed Delia down on top of it. “Focus on our cardios after.” She straddled Delia and began kissing her soundly. Fighting properly was fun, but since she got together with Cordelia, the make ups were even funner. She vaguely wondered how wrinkled the wrinkle free shirt would be when they got done.

* * *

Delia leaned into Misty who was stirring a bowl in the kitchen. Misty sounded like she was purring as the Supreme reached around to massage her breast through the swamp witch’s night shirt. She rocked her hips into Misty’s.

Misty leaned her head back against Delia’s “This food ain’t gonna cook if you keep gettin’ frisky.” she teased as she pressed into the pinching rolling fingers playing with her nipple.

“How often do we get the place to ourselves?” Delia said with a smile as she nipped Misty’s throat. 

“Not nearly often enough.” Misty’s fingers reached back and stroked the soft skin of her Delia’s thigh. She felt very, very content. 

“Maybe you should put that bowl in the sink or we are going to make a big mess of this counter.”

Misty looked back and put the bowl into the sink before she was helped onto the counter. She moaned as Cordelia opened her shirt and ran her tongue over her nipple. The swamp witch curled her fingers into the Supreme’s hair. 

Delia massaged her lover’s back as she savored the texture of Misty’s nipple. She nipped lightly smiling at the other witch’s hiss. Her hands began massaging Misty’s thighs and she lifted her lips to Misty’s. She caught the scent of her lover and groaned with her desire to devour her.

“Hey we’re….back,” Zoe ended awkwardly. 

“You go girls,” Madison offered as she grabbed a bottle of water. She tugged on Zoe’s arm and began pulling her away. “How come we don’t fuck in the kitchen anymore?”

Zoe tore her eyes away and started following. “After you laid into me for spilling your insano no carb cereal? I value my life.” Their squabbling faded as they hurried away.

* * *

Cordelia leaned down and picked up her pruning shears. She stopped suddenly as she heard a rustle. Frowning she looked around. She moved a leaning panel and crouched. She yelped as Misty grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. 

An opossum with young on her back rapidly backed into the hole in the wall that was being patched as part of a repair program.

Misty watched it. “You’re lucky. She had her babies. On its own, it mighta played dead. Mommies been known to take a chunk.”

“I have been known to throw biters with my magick love.” Cordelia smiled.

“Then I am a hero two ways.. Let’s get that splinter out.” Misty said holding Delia’s hand.

Cordelia looked at the swamp witch leaning over her splintered finger with a badly hidden smile. “Such a nuisance.”

“Yes you are,” Misty responded with a chuckle. 

* * *

Cordelia smiled as Misty joined her under the sunshade. More women than the Academy grounds had seen ever stood shoulder to shoulder to help witness their big day. Misty looked to her love with eyes shining and an occasional glance toward Stevie Nicks who was performing a truly heart swelling version of Crystal for the day. Delia almost chuckled knowing her swamp witch would always have a piece of her heart firmly dedicated to the singer. It was just a part of the wonder of the complex and extraordinary woman that she was so very in love with.

Cordelia and Misty looked to Zoe who looked proud to be there to bind them. Zoe smiled at them both squeezing their hands. She looked out at the gathered sisters and greeting them outlining the ceremony. Zoe looked from one to the other. “Are you both prepared to bind yourselves one to the other so long as you both draw breath?”

“I am,” Delia said firmly smiling at Misty as she responded in kind.

Zoe drew their hands together and presented a set of braided cords. “Each cord carries meaning,” she said as she raised it. “White for purity, blue for fidelity and red for passion.” Zoe smiled and quietly confided “Though those of us who know you two voted two red and to heck with the white.” She raised her voice again for the questions and responses as she wound the cord around their wrists. 

She repeated a traditional handfasting prayer. “Cordelia and Misty, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow.

May these hands be blessed this day. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. May these hands be healer, protector, shelter, and guide for each other.”

Holding out her hand, Zoe accepted the rings and assembled them before offering it to Cordelia who slid it on Misty’s finger with a loving smile. 

Zoe looked from one to another. “I pronounce you two wed. Kiss already.”

A ripple of laughter rose from the assembly before applause greeted the kiss. A year and a day of stress and love, squabbles and laughter, dangers and rescues came together in that evening behind the formal facades of the Academy that they all loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Kudos are welcomed.


End file.
